Feelings Uncovered
by Jclay251
Summary: The Wonderbolts are falling apart. Everypony knows it, especially the Wonderbolts themselves. Soarin has cancer, Fleetfoot, in an apparent 'accident' broke her wings soon after, and Spitfire is the last one standing for the Wonderbolt show. But, when Soarin's cancer takes a turn for the worse, some past feelings from a certain red stallion earth pony are uncovered once again.


_"-and now, everypony, the moment you've all been waiting for-" The announcer paused for dramatic effect. "The once in a lifetime experience, the one and only Spitfire and Fleetfoot, flying together, only both of them, here, a live double Wonderbolt show!"_

_ Spitfire readied herself. She unfurled her wings and bent her knees. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the stage before her, and the one beside her was Fleetfoot at her side. The mare was staring at the ground, her beautiful green eyes gleaming at the ground with sorrow. Spitfire gave the young Pegasus a concerned look, but still kept attention to the announcer._

_ "Fleetfoot…" Spitfire slipped off her glasses, so she could make better eye contact with the Wonderbolt, "Are you…okay?"_

_ Fleetfoot sniffled, looking up. "What do you think, Spits?" She almost sounded a bit angry. "You know Soarin having cancer has had a big impact on me."_

_ Spitfire felt empty as the word 'Soarin' united with 'cancer'. That was the whole reason that only she and Fleetfoot were here today, preforming._

_ "He was like my big brother," She continued, staring up at the clear day sky. "Soarin was there for me, saving me from countless heartaches and the times my wings froze up."_

_ Spitfire flinched. She hated to see Fleetfoot like this. Soarin had been more than a big brother to her, Spitfire dared to say it, she almost might of loved Soarin a bit. And now the stallion had cancer, and he was sitting in a hospital bed, watching T.v.-_

_ "Spitfire," Fleetfoot knocked Spitfire out of her thoughts. "It's almost…time…" The practically white haired mare zipped on her glasses, then crouched down. She was preparing to fly. Spitfire gave one little look at the small tent that she and Fleetfoot were in, which was placed under the platform that the crowds, or audience, stood on. They would come below and crash through, doing acrobatics. It was for dramatic effect or something like that._

_ Spitfire zipped up her goggles. She prepared, forcing a grin. Fleetfoot and her both were crouched down, waiting for it…_

_ "And here comes, the WONDERBOLTS!"_

_ Spitfire and Fleetfoot launched out of the tent, wings flapping hard. They flew together, the pattern flashing through their minds. The crowd cheered. Spitfire seared through the air, flapping her wings urgently as she kept her 'awesome' grin and ducked under a thick cloud. Fleetfoot stopped at the cloud, and backed up. Spitfire came to a halting stop, remembering the pattern._

_ Fleetfoot backed up from the cloud, the audience watching her every move. A couple of fillies and colts let out high-pitched gasps as they watched, their eyes wide with awe. The Wonderbolt suddenly went speeding into the cloud at amazing speeds, sending the cloud spinning like a tornado towards Spitfire. The gold Pegasus felt her outfit twist as she kicked the cloud, turning it to dust with a small poof._

_ They went onto the race track soon, Fleetfoot winning by more than a nose. The wonderbolt sped ahead, but her teeth were gritted slightly as she dodged the obstacles. Spitfire was suddenly worried. Was Fleetfoot hurt? She thought, trying to catch up._

_ But that's when it happened._

Spitfire gritted her teeth at the memory.

_Fleetfoot spun off of the track, but purposely it seemed. She tacked her wings against her sides, closing her eyes. Spitfire rolled back with a shriek. The crowd gasped, as if they thought this was part of the act._

_ "FLEETFOOT!" Spitfire shrieked. She came to a halting stop and spun backwards. She dove off of the cloud platform or race track, flying towards the falling Fleetfoot. Was she…? Spitfire's eyes went wide. Fleetfoot was flying towards the ground! The pale blue mare stripped off her glasses and dropped them. At the speed she was going, the goggles came right at Spitfire. She ducked and flew faster, holding out her hooves for Fleetfoot to grab._

_ "FLEETFOOT!" Spitfire screamed again, despair deep in her voice. She reached out for Fleetfoot, sliding her goggles up a bit so she could see the Pegasus better. Her eyes were dry as soon as the air touched them. Spitfire blinked repeatedly._

_ "Soarin can't save me now…" Fleetfoot whispered sadly. She tucked her hooves behind her back, smiling sadly. Her white and pale, clear blue hair fluttered back and forth in the wind. The ground came closer and closer into view, it's green grass and hard ground reaching, grabbing Fleetfoot. Spitfire managed to slow her down with a small tug which she lost control off soon._

_ "FLEETFOOT!"_

_ Thump. Spitfire landed on the ground, the loud thump echoing through her mind. Her wings closed against her as she rushed towards the limp shape on the ground. The gold Pegasus put her hooves on Fleetfoot, shaking her._

_ "Fleetfoot!" She yelled. "Why…why would you do that?"_

_ Spitfire wrapped her hooves around the sagging, light blue coat that reassembled Fleetfoot. She could hear the Wonderbolt's ragged breathing as she shot upwards, almost hugging the mare as she flew through the sky, as fast as she had ever gone. The clouds cleared Spitfire's way as her costume flapped, and her goggles went flying off._

_ It seemed like forever until Spitfire reached the platform again._

Spitfire shook her head to clear the memories. Absentmindedly, she put her hoof on the cloud platform that helped her up from her seat. She trotted across the floor, the light clip-clop of her hooves echoing through the hall.

She had a love-hate relationship with her house.

Spitfire missed everything about Soarin' at the moment, and Fleetfoot's '_fall' _only increased the pain; like adding salt to a fresh wound. She missed his smile, his awkwardness around her, and his pride.

Spitfire regretted putting him off; making him fake the wound so Rainbow Dash could be in her team that one time. The angry look on his face, his disappointment that had burrowed through the pegasus mare. It had torn her up inside, and made her aware of her mistakes.

With a long sigh, the pale orange mare lifted a hoof to wipe away the tears in the corner of her eyes. "Wonderbolts don't cry," She mumbled to herself, flapping her wings a couple times before gently cruising through the air.

Spitfire opened the cloud door to her bedroom. She entered, locking it behind her. The door slammed closed and made a small squeak as it did so. The Wonderbolt threw herself onto her bed, burying her face into her hooves. She curled up, a horrible feeling in her stomach. As fresh tears surfaced-only one thought entered her mind;

_Wonderbolts don't cry._


End file.
